


Játék

by MoiraLumi



Category: Original - Fandom, own - Fandom
Genre: Other, bunny writes, mondocon, versenyre
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraLumi/pseuds/MoiraLumi
Summary: „Karácsonyi lidércnyomás” 2010 AnimeKarácsony





	Játék

Játék | original | 2010/12/03 | 16+ | Beta-reader: outsyder   
„Karácsonyi lidércnyomás” 2010 AnimeKarácsony

 

–

Bell mindkét kicsi kezével a korlát rácsába kapaszkodott. A vékony faoszlopoknak nyomva arcocskáját, kikémlelt a cirádásra faragott rácsok között, hogy lelásson a földszintre. A lépcső egyenesen a nappaliba vezetett, ahol a kandalló előtt, immár egy teljes napja, ott állt minden pompájával a karácsonyfa. A kislány arcára rózsaszín pírt festett az izgalom.

Bell - teljes, becsületes nevén Isabell Kate Jones - hat esztendős volt, büszke szülei mindezidáig egyetlen gyermeke. Anyukája előszeretettel becézte tündérkéjének és angyalkájának csemetéjét, s erre minden látható oka meg is volt. Bell pontosan úgy festett, mint egy földre szállt angyal. Derékig érő egyenes, fényes szőke haj keretezte pirospozsgás, csinos arcocskáját, szemei pedig olyan színűek voltak, mint a legtisztább hegyi tó vize, ha egy meleg nyári napon visszatükrözte a kéklő eget. Fehér, bokáig érő hálóinge fokozta is az összhatást.

Reggel volt még, igazán korán reggel – s a csöppség pontosan ezt akarta kihasználni. Nem engedte el a korlát rácsait, úgy kémlelt hátra gömbölyű kis válla fölött a szülei szobája felé. Csönd és nyugalom honolt karöltve a téli hajnal derengő fényével a széles, halványzöld szőnyeggel borított emeleti folyosón, melyről a hálószobák nyíltak. Édesapján és édesanyján kívül csupán egy felnőttnek volt jogosultsága a Jones házban tartózkodnia; ez a személy pedig Mrs. Figgs volt. Az ötvenes évei végén járó mogorva asszony egy személyben volt szakácsnő, komorna, társalkodónő, szobalány, házvezetőnő és takarítónő is. Egy kicsit minden, összességében semmi. De ő csak tíz körül érkezett minden nap, az pedig hol volt még! Bell lehunyt szemmel, hangtalanul kuncogott. Leszaladt a lépcsőn, éppen csak érintve ujjai hegyével a korlátot, olyan könnyed léptekkel, hogy teste szinte csak suhant a fokok fölött. A lépcső aljában megtorpant. Háta mögött összekulcsolta kezeit, és félelemmel vegyes csodálattal, kedvtelve végighordozta pillantását a nappali berendezésén. A kandallót rendszerint nem használták, karácsonykor azonban mindig begyújtottak benne. A vidáman fellobbanó lángok meghittséget varázsoltak az estébe, még talán a kakaó is finomabb volt ilyenkor! A kőpárkányon most illatozó fenyőgallyak sokasága színes üveggömböket, masnikat és gyertyákat rejtett. Négy, filcből készült díszes, kockás-piros csizma lógott a szőnyeg fölé. Mindezek előtt ott állt, terpeszkedett tekintélyt parancsolóan, ünnepélyesen a feldíszített karácsonyfa.

Bell áhítattal kevert tisztelettel meredt a fenyőre. Lenyűgöző és gyönyörű volt a maga ragyogó hatalmasságában. Zöld ágai aranyszín és piros üveggömbökkel, zöld-piros kockás masnikkal és fehér égősorral voltak díszítve. Karnyújtásnyira a fenyőtől megállt, nem akart hozzáérni, félt, hogy elront valamit, kárt téve ebben a páratlan szépségben.   
Valami mintha megmoccant volna a fa mögött. Bell bátortalanul, de kíváncsian közelebb araszolt. Valami határozottan mozgatta az ágakat. A kislány összeszedte minden bátorságát, és a fenyő mögé kukucskált. Kerekre tágultak szemei a csodálkozástól, ahogy felismerte, hogy a mozgó valami nem valami, hanem valakik. Alig bámulhatta őket pár rövid pillanatig, azok is észrevették őt. Egyetlen másodpercre találkozott a tekintete az egyikével. Bell visszarántotta a fejét, a két valaki – merthogy ketten voltak - pedig igyekezett még jobban az ágak rejtekébe húzódni. Másodpercek röppentek tova puha, fehér szárnyakon. A fenyőfa innenső és onnansó oldalán is döntés született. Szinte egyszerre kukucskáltak ismét egymás felé. Ahogy a kislány jobban szemügyre vette a lényeket, felbátorodott. Egyáltalán nem voltak idegenek a számára. Legalábbis első pillantásra. Alig voltak magasabbak nála, zöld zubbonyt viseltek, hozzáillő rövidnadrággal, piros és zöld csíkos térdzoknival. Fejükön hegyes, szintén zöld sapka ült, mely alól előtűnt a hajuk. Egyiküknek égővörös, másikuknak hollófekete volt. Arcuk szeplős, fülük hegyes. Semmi kétség: két manó piszmogott a karácsonyfa mögött, teljes életnagyságban.  
\- Ti… Ti a Télapó manói közül valók vagytok? – kérdezte Bell csodálkozva, a homlokát ráncolva.  
A manók váltottak egy pillantást.  
\- Igen, azok vagyunk – felelte a vörös, és elmosolyodott. Cseppet sem volt kedvesnek mondható a mosolya. Sőt, összességében véve, gonosz kis bestiáknak tűntek mind a ketten. Bell gyanakodva fürkészte a manók arcát. Mandulavágású szemük volt, íriszük borostyán színű, a pupillájuk kígyószerűen hosszúkás. Ahogy szélesebben elmosolyodtak, vékony ajkaik mögött megannyi tűhegyes fog sorát pillantotta meg a kislány.  
\- Minden ember másnak képzel minket – magyarázta készségesen a fekete üstökű manó. Bell ettől láthatóan megnyugodott.  
\- Pedig nem is vagytok annyira mások – felelte elszántan a kislány. A manók elvigyorodtak.  
\- Úgy gondolod? Jó ezt hallani. – Éhes, kutató szemekkel fürkészték a kislány arcát, egyetlen rezdülése sem kerülte el a figyelmüket.  
\- Van kedved játszani velünk? – Bell bizonytalanul a lépcső és az emelet irányába nézett.  
\- Ó, miattuk nem kell aggódnod! Nem hallhatnak meg minket.  
\- De ha szeretnéd, ki is mehetünk az udvarra hógolyózni.

Bell szemei felcsillantak.  
\- Tényleg szabad?  
\- Persze! Tudod, ha velünk vagy, nem telik az idő.  
\- Így észre sem veszik, hogy játszottunk egy jót.

Bell arcocskája sugárzott a boldogságtól. Hirtelen összecsapta a bokáit és sebtében meghajolt újdonsült barátai előtt.  
\- Az én nevem Isabell, de mindenki csak Bellnek szólít.  
\- Bell… Ez egy nagyon szép név.  
\- Bár közel sem annyira, mint a kis gazdája. - Bell túl fiatal volt még, hogy értse a bókot. Nem is törődött vele.  
\- Hú, ez a legizgalmasabb karácsonyom! – lelkendezett a kislány, és nesztelenül az előszobába szaladt, hogy, csak úgy, hálóingére kabátot vegyen. Fejébe húzta mályvaszínű, virágos kötött sapkáját, megkötötte hozzáillő sálját. A zsebébe tömte a kesztyűjét, és a kilincsért nyúlt. Óvatosan, nehogy zajt csapjon, becsukta maguk mögött az ajtót. Kifújta az addig a koncentrálástól benntartott levegőt a tüdejéből.  
\- Ez csudi-csudi izgalmas! – kiáltotta vidáman, rózsaszínre pirult orcákkal. Mindkét kezével megragadta a manók hideg kezét, és futva a puha hó lepte udvar felé iramodott.  
\- Hova sietsz, Bell?  
\- Rengeteg időnk van, emlékszel? – A kislány megtorpant, és lehorgasztotta a fejét.  
\- Tudjátok, nagyon furcsa elhinni, hogy igaziak vagytok – dünnyögte.  
\- Pedig azok vagyunk…  
\- Élő, igazi, tündérmanók… – tette hozzá a másik, ugyanolyan vérszomjas mosollyal, mint a társáé.

Szökdécselve, játszadozva egyre messzebb és messzebb kerültek a háztól. Bell nagyon jól érezte magát, önfeledten kacagott és követte a manókat. Azok időnként összevigyorogtak.

Néma fehérség és hátborzongató, szinte tapintható csönd ölelte körül őket. A saját zihálásuk hangját sem lehetett hallani, lépteik nyomát felfalta a hó. Bell körbeforgott a tengelye körül, majd mosolyogva felnézett az égre, ami ugyanolyan fakó volt, mint minden más körülöttük.   
\- Nem vagy éhes, kicsi lány? – kérdezte a fekete hajú manó, lassan körözve a lány körül.  
\- Nem – felelte Bell. – Furcsa, de valahogyan nem. Ti éhesek vagytok?  
\- Az nem kifejezés – húzta még szélesebb vigyorra a száját a vörös üstökű manó.

Kislány megcsonkított holtestére bukkantak az erdő szélén. A vér még nem alvadt meg a kis test körül, a hó azonban valami érthetetlen módon érintetlen maradt körülötte. Még nem tudták azonosítani a gyermeket, a rendőrség egyelőre tanácstalan, de minden tőlük telhetőt megtesznek.  
A Jones házaspár elborzadva, megütközve hallgatta a déli híreket. Az anya mellkasára szorította a kezét, reszketve, görcsösen kardigánjába markolt. Ők egészen biztosan nem bírnák ki, ha velük történt volna ilyesmi. Belebolondulnának, semmit kétség. És pont karácsony előtt! Milyen kegyetlen és szörnyű ez a világ!  
Elszakította tekintetét az üres faltól, amire a hírek alatt meredt, hogy aggodalommal és szeretettel telt szemekkel, elgyengülten pihentesse tekintetét ártatlan, mit sem sejtő angyalkáján.   
Bell a kandalló előtt játszott, láthatóan elmerülve saját kis világában. Ajkai szegletében álmodozó mosoly bujkált, ahogy halkan dudorászott valami ismeretlen dallamot.

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad!


End file.
